Sex is not dating but that can change
by InLust
Summary: Santana thinks a mistletoe is stupid. Brittany thinks it brings people together.


Title: Sex is not dating [but that can change]  
Author: zta-atsin  
Rating: PG  
Length: 1000+ words  
Spoilers: It's up to Sectionals. A little past that.  
Pairings: Brittana and side of Faberry  
Summary: Santana thinks a mistletoe is stupid. Brittany thinks it brings people together.

A/N: Sorry for it being kind of late! And if there are any errors I'm sorry, I wrote it at 3am. So my beta skills are dead. XD Thanks for reading it though!

A/N: I also wrote this on Livejournal too so if you guys are interested in anything else just check out my account which is the same name as the author I put down.  


* * *

Brittany couldn't understand why everyone in Glee groaned at the idea of a mistletoe. The blonde had thought it was full of the holiday spirit. It brought people together.

Mike and Matt thought it was stupid because they didn't need any extra help kissing a girl. Puck thought he was too cool for mistletoes. After all he was Puck and he could kiss anyone he wanted. Finn thought it would just make things awkward. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Artie thought that it would just make them seem desperate. Quinn thought it was pointless. Rachel thought it was irrational that a sprig of leaves would bring two people together. And Santana, well Santana was Santana.

Then again, before Glee practice had begun, Brittany had insisted on Santana being there while she put up the foul mistletoe on the doorway.

"You know you are going to seem like the mistletoe police, right?" Santana asked as she stared at her blonde friend.

"I like it when people kiss," Brittany said as she finished taping the sprig. "It makes them tingle all inside and very happy."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Forcing two people to kiss isn't going to make things different."

"But still it can make them happy."

"What if someone walks in alone?"

"Then I will kiss them."

Santana opened her mouth to say something in return but stopped herself. She crossed her arms over her chest and merely walked away.

She couldn't take the blonde seriously. To her, Brittany had all the heart that she herself lacked. Even then, never in a million years would Santana stop the blonde from doing what she felt. It would have been like kicking a puppy with a limp into a trash can.

The Latina sat down annoyed. As much as she "didn't care" about Brittany hanging up the mistletoe, she still felt a wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach when Brittany offered to kiss whoever came in alone. Whatever, Santana kept telling herself, sex isn't dating.

Brittany stood idly by and smiled at Santana brightly.

The first two people that had gone through the door were Tina and Artie. They were simply minding their own business before Brittany stood square in front of them and point up to the mistletoe. Tina was hesitant at first but Artie insisted they dismiss any animosity from before and get it over with for the sake of pleasing Brittany.

The next person that walked in was Kurt. He rolled his eyes at Brittany and insisted he be let through. If he had to kiss Brittany he would definitely need to clean his face several times of girl germs. By sheer luck, Finn was right behind him and was almost oblivious to Kurt's brightening smile. Finn stood uncomfortably because he was under the mistletoe. With Kurt. Who is gay? While he wasn't. Kurt almost died when Finn finally agreed and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek instead. It was good enough for Kurt Hummel.

The next two were Puck and Mercedes. Puck walked in without a care but Brittany stopped him in his tracks. She glared at him personally to kiss Mercedes. "I'm too badass for this anyways," Puck insisted. Mercedes refused to be treated like second class and grabbed Puck to pull him in for a mind blowing kiss. She walked away with a smirk saying, "I am too good for that boy."

Matt walked in on his own. Santana waited eagerly to see what Brittany would do. After a moment of conversation between the blonde and Matt, Brittany smiled at Matt and gave him a kiss. Santana could feel the chair underneath her being strangled by her hands as Matt walked in with a smile.

Santana calmed down when Quinn arrived. However, the pregnant girl was followed by Rachel. Although, Quinn and Rachel had become friendly after Rachel spilled the beans about the father of the baby, there was an unusual tension that was growing between them. The Latina was beginning to wonder if Brittany had orchestrated this whole thing to lessen the tension between Quinn and Rachel. Quinn rolled her eyes and instantly kissed Rachel on the cheek. Brittany glared at the other blonde and insisted she kiss her on the lips. To Santana's surprise, Quinn protested at first but then she turned to Rachel and inaudibly said, "I am sorry for this." She had conceded to Brittany's orders and bent her head down to kiss Rachel's lips. Santana was expecting it to be short but to everyone's surprise, Quinn and Rachel had made it a little longer. A lot longer in fact. After a few seconds, Quinn's arms had suddenly looped around Rachel's waist and Rachel's hands were deftly pulling Quinn towards her. If it weren't for Brittany's squeal, the Glee club would have seen a lot more happening. Quinn let go of Rachel to clear her throat, acting as if it were nothing big, but her cheeks burning furiously red as she entered the room. Rachel Berry was simply speechless.

There was only one person left to come into the room. Mike. For awhile Santana acted like Mike didn't bother her one bit. She tried her best to because on certain days Brittany felt the need to compliment or gush slightly about how cool Mike was. The thing was, Mike did bother Santana. She was annoyed at how he was the one that actually caught Brittany's attention.

There was still guilt in the Latina though. After all, she was the one that told the naive blonde that sex is not dating. So when Mike walked into the doorway, Santana wished that she could take back those words. At that moment, something inside Santana had decided Brittany couldn't kiss anyone else. Especially Mike. Except for her.

She looked away intentionally when Brittany kept a bubbly smile on her face and bounced up to kiss Mike. She didn't need to be nauseated by the two. For the rest of practice, even as Brittany leaned on Santana like she normally did, Santana refused to say anything.

"What's wrong, S?" Brittany asked quietly as everyone began to leave the room. "You don't look so happy."

Santana shook her head. The last thing she ever wanted to see was her Brittany sad. "It's nothing, S. Do you want some food before we go home?" She began walking out of the room without looking at the blonde.

Brittany may have been considered dumb to people but she knew when something was wrong with her Santana. She reached out and entwined their fingers together. Usually, Santana would refuse to have Brittany hold her hand in public. She knew Santana would lecture her on how "sex is not dating."

"You can tell me what's wrong," the blonde continued as they reached the doorway.

"No, really, it's nothing," Santana insisted. When Santana said it was nothing, she meant it, and no one questioned it. With Brittany, she always had a soft spot. "Let's go home."

"Is it because of the mistletoe thing? I only kissed Mike and Matt." Santana felt her insides wrenched again. "Oh." Brittany followed, already knowing.

"I have no reason to be mad," Santana insisted. "I just don't like you kissing Mike or Matt." She felt guilty saying it but she had to anyways.

Brittany reached up over Santana's head and pulled off the mistletoe that she had taped up for everyone else. "It was just a kiss."

"I know."

"And it did bring people together. Rachel and Quinn seemed to have a connection."

"I know."

"It made everyone happy."

"I know."

"I didn't get to kiss you yet."

"I know."

Santana looked away from Brittany at that moment. She wanted to kiss Brittany but they had only kissed in the bedroom. And even then, it was just followed by sex.

"I want to kiss you," Brittany said softly. The Latina faced the blonde again, who was biting the bottom of her lip shyly. "Not because of some mistletoe, but because I want to."

"Then why don't you?" Santana asked as she slowly pulled the blonde in. Brittany closed the space between them and began kissing Santana. For once, neither one of them felt like it was going to end. Or that it was just leading to sex. Brittany had done the usual tongue movements that made Santana moan but now it just felt better than usual and there weren't enough words to describe it.

"Can we date?" the blonde pulled back suddenly. For once, Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and saw that the blonde had clearly thought it through. There was no airheaded blonde like people thought.

Santana smiled sweetly to the blonde. "Anything for you." As she leaned in to kiss Brittany again, there was a thud against the locker's that caught both of their attentions.

"I told you, the mistletoe would bring people together," Brittany gleamed as she saw Quinn firmly pin Rachel against the lockers before placing their lips together.

Santana rolled her eyes. "We never needed the mistletoe."

* * *

Review please! ^_^


End file.
